Spacegodzilla Vs King Ghidorah and Mothra Leo
by Toho Monster Battles
Summary: Spacegodzilla is destroying the Tokyo city, when two guardian monsters have been sent to stop him.


The evil space clone of Godzilla, by the name Spacegodzilla, was attacking Tokyo that very night.

He had big crystals all over, which was his fortress, and blew up many buildings with his red lightning breath. He even shot crystals as missiles into other buildings. All of mankind's weapons were completely useless against this monster, and even if they used giant laser cannons, Spacegodzilla would deflect the beams with a crystal shield, thus destroying the tanks with their own beams.

Spacegodzilla soon heads to the other half of Tokyo, but before he can get far, 3 golden lightning beams hit him from behind. Turning to see who was interfering his destruction, he saw the Kaiju was none other than King Ghidorah, the 10,000 year old dragon. He had been sent to stop this space monster from destroying Earth.

King Ghidorah threw all 3 of his heads back and roared into the sky and Spacegodzilla lunges for the 3-headed monster.

He slashes at Ghidorah's chest, leaving a tiny cut across the scaly stomach, thus bringing a screaming-roar of pain from the 3-headed guardian monster.

King Ghidorah responds with his own attack, zapping Spacegodzilla in the face with all 3 beams. Sparks flew off Spacegodzilla's face, and he roared in pain, clutching his hurt face, blood streaming down his nose.

He recovers and fires his red lightning breath at Ghidorah, who fires all 3 beams, and the beams struggled against each other, and soon King Ghidorah's beams overpower Spacegodzilla's, sending him flying back into the Tokyo tower, hard. It collapsed on top of the evil Space monster.

King Ghidorah takes flight and opens his wings wide, and begins zapping at Spacegodzilla repeatedly from the sky, after a total of 30 seconds King Ghidorah stopped and waited to see if the space monster was dead.

Suddenly, Spacegodzilla's eyes snapped right open and he shot a red lightning beam right through King Ghidorah's right wing, leaving a smoking big hole in it. King Ghidorah lost flight due to his injured wing, and came crashing down hard on the ground, right through a building, belly-first. Spacegodzilla got to his feet, and stomped over to King Ghidorah, stomping repeatedly on the middle head's neck, trying to break his head.

The other 2 heads quickly zap at Spacegodzilla, but his shield summons, bouncing the beams off, and sending them downward on Ghidorah's back, making him screech in pain from being hit by his own beams.

Just when it looks like King Ghidorah is finished, a big green beam hits Spacegodzilla from behind. He looks up and sees it's Mothra Leo, the fully grown adult male son of Mothra. He had been sent by the fairies to help King Ghidorah. He turned into a whole bunch of tiny light green moths and began attacking Spacegodzilla, sending sparks from every inch of Spacegodzilla's body.

Mothra Leo then morphs into moth form again, and fires his rainbow beams from the 3 small dots on his forehead, green lightning from his wings, and green beam from his underbelly, zapping the space monster back and off of King Ghidorah, who got to his feet and roared up at Mothra Leo, who nodded and the two stand together to fight Spacegodzilla.

It was now two against one. Spacegodzilla now had two options. 1 - try to finish off King Ghidorah, then destroy Mothra Leo, or 2 - turn around and run. Spacegodzilla was not about to back down from a fight. To Spacegodzilla, they both may have more power than him, but their powers alone would not be enough to defeat him.

King Ghidorah and Mothra Leo roar and screech at Spacegodzilla to leave this planet and never return but Spacegodzilla just snarls, meaning he was not going to back down from this fight. Mothra Leo then flew towards him but Spacegodzilla whips his tail against Mothra Leo's face, sending him back and crashing through a long building. The building broke into debris, covering the male moth.

King Ghidorah fires at Spacegodzilla, but once again, his shield bounced all 3 beams back at King Ghidorah, then Spacegodzilla zapped Ghidorah with his own beam, and shot him in the chest about 3 times, and blood began oozing out from the fresh wound Spacegodzilla left on the 10,000 year old dragon's chest. Ghidorah winced and growled in pain, but stood his ground.

Mothra Leo suddenly exploded from the pile of the debris, flew up in the air over Spacegodzilla, and began spinning as he flew up, and began summoning strong powers through his body and sending it down at Spacegodzilla in really big green rings.

Spacegodzilla roars in pain as Mothra Leo's attack injures him good and King Ghidorah helps Mothra Leo out by firing all 3 beams at Spacegodzilla's right shoulder crystal, destroying it.

Spacegodzilla roars in major pain from loosing his right shoulder crystal and Mothra Leo then flies down, glowing in brightly green fire, and flies right through Spacegodzilla's body, destroying his heart inside and King Ghidorah fires all 3 beams one last time, and Spacegodzilla lets out a roar of defeat and dies in a massive explosions.

Seeing no trace of the space clone, King Ghidorah threw all 3 heads back and roared in victory, and Mothra Leo screeched in victory as well. The world was safe once again. Mothra Leo began his long flight back to Infant Island, and King Ghidorah began walking back home to his underground home to heal his injuries.


End file.
